


and when i felt like i was an old cardigan/under someone's bed/you put me on and said i was your favorite

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promptis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Top Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto enjoys the cool fall weather--and his prince.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Promptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	and when i felt like i was an old cardigan/under someone's bed/you put me on and said i was your favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> Promptober Day 14: Autumn
> 
> Fic title from Taylor Swift's "cardigan"

Prompto’s eyes flutter closed as he pushes into Noctis, inch by glorious inch. One of Noct’s slender, toned legs is up in the air, soft white ankle draped lazily over Prompto’s shoulder like it’s always had a home there. His other leg is bent and open—Noct's so flexible, Prompto thinks he could probably push his knee flat against the soft cotton sheets. He doesn’t, though; he opts to just hold onto Noct’s ankle with his left hand, and let his right rest on the inside of Noct’s supple thigh, rubbing light circles into his smooth skin. 

“Prompto,” Noctis breathes, face screwing up in pleasure. Prompto can’t stop staring—his prince, underneath him, silky black hair splayed out on the pillow, gorgeous face bright red, plush mouth parted, chest heaving with staccato breathing. That Prompto is making Noctis feel this way is almost unreal. Prompto can scarcely believe he gets to have Noctis like this, gets to know his prince so intimately, touch him in the deepest of ways. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Noct,” Prompto murmurs into Noct’s ankle, kissing it. He feels himself bottom out, heavy sac flush against Noct’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so _tight_...” 

Noctis chokes out a groan that goes straight to Prompto’s cock, making him throb, which makes Noctis groan _again_. “Prom,” he says, nearly in tears. “Fuck, baby, you gotta move.” 

“As his Highness requests,” says Prompto, feeling a little cheeky. He gyrates his hips in circles, not quite hitting Noct’s sweet spot. Of course, they’re always careful and thorough with prep, but Prompto likes to enjoy his prince for as long as he can. If he’s not careful, he’ll come too quickly. Noctis is just that good, that _hot_. Prompto’s drunk with love right now, and he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. 

The air is crisp—Noct's penthouse window is open, letting in the chilly fall breeze. Prompto and Noctis are generating their own heat between their bodies in order to counteract the weather. Prompto had been so glad for the temperature change, he loves wearing oversize sweaters and skinny jeans and blanket scarves. Noctis loves pulling those things off of Prompto, which is exactly what led them to the positions they’re in now. 

“Prom--ha— _fuck_ , fuck me!” Noctis has one hand with a death grip in the sheets, the other is furiously sliding over his own swollen, throbbing cock. 

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto groans, burying his head into Noct’s ankle, sucking a bright red mark into tender, royal skin. “Feels so incredible, _fuck_...” Prompto feels his hips snapping faster and faster of their own accord, and he lets himself get lost in the waves of pleasure. Noct’s slick, tight channel is gripping him like a vice, and it’s everything Prompto could’ve ever dreamed of. If he dies right here and now, buried inside of Noctis Lucis Caelum, he will consider his life well-lived. Their two-year anniversary was yesterday, and Prompto had spent the night; they’d gone for lunch earlier today, but as soon as they’d gotten back home, Noctis had pushed Prompto against the front door and kissed him breathless—and the rest is history. 

“Ha-- _Prompto_!” Noctis screams Prompto’s name as he shudders and comes, spilling all over his stomach and his hand. His whole body shakes with the release, and he milks himself until he’s so sensitive he can’t stand it. His hand drops weakly to the side and he sniffs back the tears, panting and gasping for air. 

“Oh, _fuck--”_ Noctis coming is the hottest thing that Prompto’s ever seen in his life. How is he supposed to hold back after that? Noct’s fluttering muscle clenches around him—and Prompto is done. He throws his head back and moans like a whore as he spills into Noctis, screwing as deep inside of the prince as he can physically get. He stays there until he feels himself go soft, and then he gently pulls out of Noctis, flopping to the side and attempting to breath normally. 

Noct’s on him in an instant, shivering. Prompto pulls the microfiber comforter around them and kisses Noct’s head—the prince is snoring within a minute. Prompto laughs at his lethargy and snuggles him closer, feeling warm and satisfied. They’ll wake up in a couple of hours to Ignis in the kitchen, making pumpkin pie and apple cider. Autumn is Prompto’s favorite time of year—but Noctis is his favorite person year-round. 


End file.
